Kromorte
Kromorte, (sometimes 'the cursed hands'), are a sentient and deadly aquatic lifeform found principally in the icy waters of The Rokningspik Circle in northern Helmont. Throughout history, they have proven themselves as the titular culprits of fateful tales and legends. Physical characteristics Kromorte have an aquatic-humanoid profile, with tails to facilitate greater manoeuvrability in water and long arms with spindly fingers. They are said to contain gills to allow for breathing. In addition, their heads contain one eye on the top for the purposes of sighting prey lurking above the surface of the water, with a mouth that can open by 90 degrees. They are typically 6-7 feet long. Origins It is unknown as to where the Kromorte truly hail from, with some speculating that they came with The Flood of 2,000 BG in far eastern waters. Behaviour Reproductive behaviour It is thought that Kromorte do not engage in sexual reproduction. However, their ability to multiply and therefore propagate their population sizes is infamous. This was first noted in 1,000 BG. It was discovered that Kromorte multiply by 'snatching' Humans from shores and boats. They are known to torpedo out the waters to achieve this and use their lengthy arms to grasp a person. After this, the Kromorte takes the individual to the deepest point directly beneath them. As an unknown substance enters their body, they are painfully transformed into a Kromorte. The process takes around one minute, and are fully self-aware Kromorte once it has ended. As such, this has transformed Kromorte into one of the most feared beings in The Continent. Diet Kromorte can go months without any sustenance whatsoever. Although Kromorte are capable, and do, eat small fish and other aquatic life, their primary source of sustenance is extracting the life force out of humans. It is unknown how precisely this sustains a Kromorte. Travel Kromorte have been observed to have travelled in packs, when tragedies occur multiple packs have been witnessed to coalesce and swarm their prey. History Early Kromorte were absent from the waters of The Rokningspik Circle until approximately 2,000 BG and its subsequent flood (sic). Kromorte had a relatively low-profile until a drastic increase in their population was noted by 1,000 BG. This was when their multiplying behaviour first became understood, and the first point at which humans exercised caution around the waters of the Totality Coast and Rokningspik Circle. Role in the Ensom Citadel Since the construction of the Ensom Citadel Prison in the Rokningspik Circle in 67 AG, Kromorte have acted as a natural means to prevent prisoners from escaping. However, a disaster in the same year resulted in nearly 30 prisoners dying in a catastrophic massacre. A crashed transfer boat was swarmed by Kromorte, claiming all individuals present within the space of a few minutes. Cautionary measures were subsequently enacted by the Grenthyx Dynasty, though mainly due to a fear of losing money from boat losses. The outbreak of 185 AG During the outbreak of Ensom Prison in 185 AG, many prisoners and guards lost their lives in the ensuing chaos. In one instance alone, 700 prisoners lost their lives when they crammed into the only remaining boat, only for it to be struck by a lava bomb and sink into the icy waters. A drastic surge in the Kromorte population was noted, resulting in the surrounding waters being evermore infested by them. Many suggest that this was because that both the living and the dead were snatched in the following hours, with the situation being worsened due to blood-stained rocks having the effect of attracting even more. Isolated cases have been reported of Kromorte attacks, though are lessening in their frequency due to increased awareness of their perils. Nonetheless, their population has remained high ever since the outbreak of 185 AG. Notable members * Garrie * Shanryth Fyth Category:Creatures